


Obvious

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Humour, It's just another afternoon in Baker Street, Poor John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes spoils the reading of his best friend when John is trying to read a crime novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

„Watson, what are you reading?“

“The murderer at East River. A crime novel, it has just arrived from America.” Although his friend seemed rather uninterested Watson went on.

“It’s about an elder woman who deceases under mysterious circumstances. She is killed with many stabs in the back and later found in a lonely warehouse. Her son calls the police but they don’t believe him. So he orders a private detective who is supposed to clear the matter. But all traces lead to the son himself, and soon he has to prove that he’s not the murderer.”

“I see” Holmes said and took a draw of his pipe.

“Does this son…”

“Elliott.”

“Right. Does this Elliott have a brother who is approximately his age?“

“Yes. Geoffrey, he is three years younger. Well Holmes, this part is so exciting right now. The detective looks around and searches for evidence. And although I’m just at page 27 so much has happened till now.”

 

“Geoffrey is the murderer.”

“Pardon?“

„No woman would choose a dagger as the murder weapon, except it’s for self-defence. But this woman got stabbed from behind. So it had to be a man. He doubtlessly stabbed her from behind because he couldn’t bear to see her face when he killed her. Ergo the man had a very close relationship to the victim. It’s only a tiny step to the conclusion that the younger brother has to be the killer. If Elliott gets suspected he has to look similar to the actual villain. And as he has only one brother…Really, Watson, I don’t understand why you read a book like this when it’s so obvious.”

 

Still smoking he left the room with long, smooth steps while John Watson threw the book in the open fire of the fireplace and watched it burn with a frustrated expression on his face.


End file.
